The Legend of Dragoon 2
by Karasu Hokori
Summary: Well... I rewrote chpt two... R
1. Default Chapter

**The Legend of Dragoon ****2**

****

****

For now this story goes w/ The Legend of Dragoon, this is 16 years after the battle to save Endiness, and now the dragoons have had children of their own… A mysterious force kidnaps the dragoons, and now their children, entrusted w/ the dragoon spirits, are banding together to search for them… Shana had gotten her dragoon spirit back after Miranda had died on a quest, it had been in her will…

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Aarius called into an eerily silent house.

It was strange being home after being gone for nearly to years, on a journey to 'find herself'. Aarius had left a note telling her parents not to worry and that she would be back, she told them of her need and left, that was it, she had traveled through many perils traveling Endiness and finally she had found out who she truly was. "Mom! Dad?" Her voice echoed down the long corridors of her home.

Unwilling to grasp the fact that her parents were missing, she ran frantically through the entire house, searching, searching for some clue that her parents had been there. She ran into their room, it was the same as she remembered it, her father's swords, daggers, and armor cluttering the floor while her mother's large assortment of bows hanging on the walls, the bed was messy as if somebody had been sleeping there recently, something glinted on the pillows, drawing Aarius to them, two stones, one white and the other an orangish type of color. Instantly they were in her hands, they glowed automatically, blinding her for a moment before they disappeared. Aarius knew where they had gone, for, she felt a great power within her. Knowledge of what happened to her parents came to her at that moment.

"Dart, do you think Aarius is alright?" Shana asked quietly.

Dart pinched her cheek playfully, "Of course she is, I mean look at who her mother is after all…"

"She's only 14 though, she's still a child, Dart!" Shana said, crying softly.

Dart sat down soberly next to her, "I know, but we taught her well, she knows how to handle herself, if anybody messes with her she'll kick their asses…"

"I hope you're right…" Shana said softly, "I hope it's enough…"

"Remember, Shana, she dominated the hero's tournament last year, she showed no weakness and showed everybody the true extent of her power." Dart said.

Shana sighed, "I sure hope you're right, hopefully though she doesn't find any trouble and comes home soon…"

"Don't worry, Shana, she has a great inner strength… she'll come back when she figures things out for herself…"

A door slammed downstairs and heavy footfalls came towards them. Shana blanched, "That's not Aarius the footfalls are to heavy."

Dart grabbed one of his swords, "Stay back Shana!" He called over his shoulder when he noticed her inching towards her bows.

"But, Dart!" She cried as the door was flung open and several dark figures walked in.

Shana screamed as dark smoke filled the room, she saw Dart collapse, gasping in front of her before closing her eyes, the stone showed Aarius the dark figures that grabbed her parents and disappeared into the gloom.

Crying for the loss of her parents, Aarius grabbed her father's armor, a dagger, a sword, and one of her mother's precious bows, "I'll get you for this!!" She cried running out of the room and down into the kitchen, she furiously grabbed a few bags of gold and ran from the house.

Well that's all for now, my first chapter, I hope all that read this will review it, good or bad…


	2. Chapter 2 Battle

Aarius ran throughout the day and far into the night before exhaustion finally kicked in; she had been so deep in her own thoughts that she hadn't even known the sun had set until she had run head on into a tree. She now sat rubbing furiously at a small bump that had formed on her head, "Ouch!" She cried furiously, "Stupid tree."

Tears burned in her eyes at the thought of what lay ahead on her path, "I will save you both." She promised herself, "Only death can hinder me..."

Aarius stopped in a small clearing. She was in the center of the wood and planned to be out by noon the next day, she then built a small fire for warmth. She built it small so as not to lose her night vision, she brought out a small piece of dried meat and began to munch on it thoughtfully, "Who has taken you guys?" She asked quietly to herself, "Who has doomed themselves unwittingly to death by kidnapping my family?"

She heard the sound of a snapping twig nearby and tensed, instantly she had her sword drawn, "Who's there!" She cried into the darkness that surrounded her on all sides, "Show yourself!"

Laughter floated around her, voices soon following, "Look at the poor child, wallowing in her anguish... she doesn't know the way... what a strange sword though... filled with magic that she'll never even understand, such power it holds... it is not meant for a child to wield it... we should take it for our own..."

Dark figures shot out of the shadows, surrounding Aarius, "Who are you!" She exclaimed.

One of the shadowed figures moved forward, sword drawn, "Give us the sword like a good little girl and we won't have to kill you."

"B-back off, this was my father's sword, he gave it to me more than two years ago and it'll never reach the hands of the likes of you!" Aarius cried, blocking his blow with the sword she swung then, slicing his sword in half.

"How dare you!" The man cried angrily, "This was the sword of a great wizard... it should never have broken at the hands of a child!"

He threw the sword and signaled to the others, who in turn drew their own, tightening the circle around her. Aarius's hand shook slightly, stop it! She told herself, I've been in way worse odds than this before, they can't scare me! And with that final reassurance Aarius leapt forward, her blade making contact with another, she did a back flip, warding off another blow. Aarius backed herself out of the circle and let out a vicious cry, "You shall not hinder me from my quest!" She growled.

While she had been speaking another one of the ghostly men had snuck up behind her he raised his sword and plunged it deep into her lower right leg. She let out an exclamation of pain and anger, they should not have made such a dishonorable move, she thought as an unknown power burst from her body, glowing hotly in a mixture of two colors, one was orange the other white, several wings appeared on her back, half of them a glowing orange, the other half a pure white, her eyes shown more brightly and angrily, "Leave now or your ignorance shall cost you all you lives!"

There was laughter, "The child thinks that she can defeat us! The great clan of the Elam forest!"

She clenched the glowing sword in her hand, "Just so that the lot of you understands... you have chosen your own fate and thus have no chance of survival!" with that she leapt forward, attacking the shadowy figures.

She was locked in combat with one, the others looked on in horror as her sword cut him in half and she leapt at another, backing away as the blood flowed from his severed head, splattering the others with his precious life blood, "I warned you of the imminent doom that would befall you if you did not leave!" She screeched before attacking another.

She grabbed his sword from his hand and shoved it through his throat, he couldn't fall as to the fact that he was attached to a tree, the others heard him gurgling on his blood and saw him grasp the sword before his hands fell. She killed the several more with swift blows before closing in upon the leader as his men tore off into the trees "Please have mercy!" he cried, trembling fiercely, secretly he had a dagger hidden behind his back, hoping to deal the death blow on the girl who dared to attack his army.

"And, pray tell, why should I have mercy on you when it was you that attacked me?" Aarius said to the man, "This could have been avoided but you kept your men coming, your death is imminent, you have no chance!"

His eyes widened in mock terror, he let out a war cry and threw the dagger, it incinerated the moment it pierced flesh, but pierce the flesh it did, wounding her, just above her elbow. Her sword shook violently in her hand before slipping to the ground. Aarius' blood flowed freely mixing with the black dirt and the blood of her foes, "Bastard!" She cried, attacking with her bare hands, she struck him full on in the chest, but her hand didn't just simply stop when it struck, it went clear through and exited between the shoulder blades, she pulled back and his body crumbled to the ground. Aarius stood, looking at what she had done, "Oh, my god!" She breathed in shock at the bloody mess, "Oh my god! There's so much b-blood!" Her body became normal once more as she stared in wide-eyed terror.

She fled from the scene instantly, traveling sack and weapons in hand. The woods, shadowed in death... death that she had created... she ran across the grassy fields that followed the woods. Eventually she grew weaker as her blood still flowed, her face began to pale. She caught a glimpse of the town she was headed for before collapsing in an exhausted heap, "I-I can't go on!" She gasped as the blackness took hold.

She wasn't even 1 mile away from the town, but her body was weak from all the blood that she had lost... she needed medical attention and couldn't reach Lohan... it was so close and yet so far away from her...

_A/N Well, there's chapter two,I've sortta rewritten it so that the battle scene is a little longer and whatnot... I hope you all enjoy it, chapter three aught a be up soon... so R&R plz... _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_A/N well here comes chapter three, I really hope that you all enjoy it..._

A young boy, four perhaps five had wandered away from Lohan, the town that Aarius had strived so hard to reach and failed. The boy's eyes were wide with wonder and fear as he stuck his thumb into his mouth and stumbled forwards, this was the first time that he had been separated from his parents since the day he had been born, and his childish curiosity had led him out of town. He moved slowly, oblivious to the sounds of his parents voices as they floated towards him, also a small shadow went unnoticed as it followed him silently. A flash of lightning in the dark sky above him frightened him enough that he crouched and whimpered for a few moments before walking on. The sounds of the night floated in and out of his mind eerily, an owl screamed nearby, having caught or cornered its prey, and then the boy heard whatever creature had happened upon the owl's way let out a blood curdling scream.

The little boy began to run, his heart pounded in his ears as he ran blindly. Suddenly he was in the air, falling, he landed with a thud and lay there gasping, tears streaming silently down his cheeks as he brushed of his skinned knees and began to search for the cause of his fall... he heard a moan and backed away from the sound as a figure, showing blacker than the blackness that had settled in, sat up, another bright flash of lightning showed the figure to be a girl, his eyes widened as she stood unsteadily, "W-who's there?" She called, "Speak and I won't harm you!"

The boy let out a low whimper, because he was crying about the scraped knee he could not stifle the sounds. The girl stumbled towards him and felt around before her hands felt a shaggy head beneath her fingers, it shook slightly as she felt for the face and gasped, "Child, why are you so far away from home in the dark?" She asked.

"I l-lost my mommy and daddy...in town..." The boy said softly, "What's your name lady?"

"It's Aarius, and yours, boy?" She urged.

"My name is Ryu..." he said.

"Do you want help finding your parents?" Aarius asked softly.

That was when Ryu truly began to cry, the tears flowed swiftly down his face, "Yes!" He cried, and then politely, "Please?"

"Give me your hand so that I don't lose you," Aarius said, holding a quivering hand.

"Why do you shake so, are you cold?" Asked the boy.

"Yes..." Aarius lied, "it's a little chilly..."

Ryu said no more as Aarius froze, her hand gripping his so tightly that it hurt, "What's the matter?" Ryu asked.

"Stay behind me!" Aarius said.

Ryu watched in fascination as she drew a sword and ran forward in the darkness, there was a howl of pain and then silence, after several minutes Ryu called out tentatively, "Aarius, are you there?"

There was a shuffling and then a figure wandered towards him, "Of course," She said, "We are safe now..."

"What happened?" The boy asked in a curious, and yet frightened voice.

"There was danger... it's gone now... don't fret over it." Aarius said, "Now give me your hand."

He placed his in hers and they began to walk briskly towards the torch lit town of Lohan, they passed through the gates nearly an hour later and went unnoticed by the night watchmen and walked along the busy streets, "Where did you lose them at?" Aarius asked softly.

"Daddy was signing up for the h-hero competition and then the crowd pushed us apart..." Ryu said.

"I see..." Aarius said, leading him to where signups were held.

There were voices in the back, a few knights were talking to a young couple that appeared frightened, Aarius cleared her throat and the woman looked her way, her eyes widened as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing, she pushed past the men and armor and ran, arms outstretched to Ryu, who also ran at her. She smothered him in kisses and looked at Aarius, eyes shining with tears that refused to spill, "Oh how can we ever repay you!" She cried happily as the man sweptRyu into his arms.

"I-it was nothing-"She looked at Ryu's frightened eyes, they seemed to be telling her not to let them know that he had left town, "I was heading this way anyway..." She grimaced as she tried to laugh, "So- when is the competition?"

"Next week..." The man said, "Signups close tomorrow..."

Aarius limped towards the sheet and signed her name, "Are you serious!?!" The man cried, "you're just a child..."

"I am not a child..." Aarius said fumingly, "I've mastered the sword already... I need not be warned of the dangers..."

She grasped her right arm unknowingly, pain tore through her and she nearly collapsed, she held her balance all the same and was slightly surprised as the woman let out a cry, "Why, you're bleeding, whatever happened to you, dear?"

"I-I was attacked by bandits in the Elam forest... they wanted my father's sword... I refused it to them..." Aarius said a bit sheepishly, "I was careless and allowed them to land an attack..."

"How many?" The man asked, mouth dry, "and how many got away?"

"Twelve and none..." Aarius said, "I am ashamed at having killed them all, but, you see, I had no choice..."

"You took on twelve bandits at once!" The woman exclaimed, "It's a wonder you survived."

"My father taught me well in his art..." Aarius said softly, "it is no wonder..."

"Who are your parents child?" Asked the woman.

"My mother is called Shana, and my father is Dart-" Aarius finished to a gasp.

"They are two of the dragoons... two of those of whom saved Endiness!" The man said excitedly, "to think that we'd be meeting the spawn of them about fifteen years after them..."

"My parents are famous?" Aarius said in a confused sort of surprise.

"Yes... said the man, it would be an honor to fight with you in the tournament... now go to the doctor and have him stitch you up so that your body can heal..."

"Right..." Aarius said, "of course, see ya?"

Aarius stepped outside and limped up a set of stairs, wincing once when her knee struck a box in the darkness, it took her two hours to find the healing center, and when she did she smiled, finally she could relax. She walked into the room and sat exhaustedly in a chair near the door, unwillingly slipping into a deep sleep...

Aarius' dream

She stood in the shadows of her parents room, watching helplessly as they were struck down and dragged into a dark portal. portal? There had never been a portal before, but there it was, swirling mist escaping into the room before disappearing, she was suddenly in a room in a castle, watching as a man in green protected a young woman who stood defiantly against the dark mist, "You shall not get through me!" He cried, lunging forward with his spear, "I won't allow you to harm my wife!"

Aarius gasped as the room darkened, the man reached out and grabbed a door handle as his feet were lifted from the ground by unseen hands, he tried to grab the woman as she slid past him, he cried out as she entered the darkness and his hands slipped. Aarius heard him call out and then the room was calm again... it was then that she felt a cool hand touch her face, she jerked into wakefulness and mumbled weakly, "Rest now..." A calm voice broke through the fog, "allow your injuries to heal..."

"No..." Aarius mumbled, "I- I must help them... mother, father, I'll save you!"

She tried to stand in her fevered delusions, and found that she was being pressed back down to the bed, "Rest, child." The voice said calmly.

"I've got to help-" she gave up the struggle as she was pulled back down into the misty darkness, her sleep was dreamless.

When Aarius was finally able to pull herself into full wakefulness, she realized that 4 ½ days had passed, she had two to go until the tournament would begin. She stood, the newly grown flesh on her leg stretched painfully, but was relatively pleasurable, happy to be out of the bed Aarius stepped out of the room and lay a handful of gil on the stand before leaving. For the next two days she wandered around, buying some weapons and armor as well as training up for the tournament, she dulled the tip of her sword so as not to cut anybody upon the sharp blade. When her preparations were finally complete, it was the day of the tournament. She ran to the building and checked in, cheerily awaiting the upcoming battles.

_A/N: Well... there you have it, chapter 3 has come... 4 will be up soon, hope that you all enjoy... R/R plz._


End file.
